Rickard
Rickard (リカード, Ricard, Ricard in the Japanese version and Ricardo in the fan translations) is a thief who appears in Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi, Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem, Fire Emblem: Akaneia Saga and the remakes to those games. Rickard is a very skilled and optimistic thief, who greatly admires Julian (to the point that he ends his sentences to Julian with heart symbols and Julian states he will give people the wrong impression in the second book). He often addresses Julian as 'Chief' (or as his 'Big Bro' in the Japanese version). His physical appearance somewhat resembles a girl, a trait not used again until Elphin of Fire Emblem: Binding Blade came along. When recruited by Julian, he says, "You always fell for a pretty face and the right features." Character Data ''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi Base Stats |Thief |1 |16 |3 |1 |9 |0 |2 |2 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |50% |20% |60% |40% |0% |20% |0% |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Base Stats '''Book 1' |Thief |1 |16 |3 |2 |9 |0 |2 |3 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword |} Book 2 |Thief |3 |18 |6 |3 |9 |1 |6 |3 |0 |7 |Sword |Iron Sword Member Card |} Growth Rates |50% |50% |20% |60% |40% |30% |20% |3% |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Recruitment *Chapter 6: Enemy, Talk with Julian or Marth. Base Stats |Thief |1 |16 |4 |0 |2 |9 |0 |3 |0 |7 |Sword - E | Iron Sword |} Growth Rates |50% |50% |0% |30% |50% |40% |10% |2% |} Support Relationships '''Supported by' *Julian ''Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Recruitment Chapter 5: Talk to him with Julian. Base Stats | Thief |3 |18 |6 |0 |3 |9 |1 |3 |0 |7 | Sword - E | Iron Sword VIP Card |} Growth Rates |60% |40% |0% |30% |70% |60% |30% |0% |} Support Relationships '''Supports' *Dice *Malice Supported by *The Avatar *Julian *Dice *Malice *Note: In Akaneia Saga Episode 3, he is a Lord character (meaning Game Over if he dies). Ending Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ Julian's Pal "After the war, Rickard returned to thievery yet again." Quotes As an Enemy Recruit conversation Julian recruit Julian: What the- Rickard? What are you doin' in here? Rickard: Oh, uh...hey there, Chief! Been a long time, huh? So, funny story: I decided to break in here and clean the place out- and then I got caught. Hilarious, right? Comedy gold. Ok, your turn. What are YOU doin' here? Julian: Me? I've washed my hands of thievery and joined the forces of justice. Rickard: Ohhh really? Justice? So then this wouldn't have nothin' to do with some new lady friend? You always did have a soft spot for a pretty face and right features- Julian: Wha- Can it, you little fink! I said it's about justice! I'm entitled to have a moral crisis now and then! ... You know what? Just for that, YOU are gonna work for me, startin' right now. Rickard: What ? Do I have to...? Well, all right. You dive a hard bargain, but what can I say? I missed ya, Chief. Just make sure I get a cut of the haul! In FE12 Recruitment Julian: Hey, Rickard! I see you haven't tired of stealin'. Rickard: Ah! Chief! How nice to see ya. Well, I was plannin' on workin' with you and makin' loadsa money, but you had to go and quit the business! Fallin' head over heels for that beautiful cleric, and then dumpin' me... That's just too cruel! Did our love really mean that little to you? Julian: Can it, you little fink!! People'll get the wrong idea about us, if you keep talkin' like that. Anyway, forget about thievin' and come with me to fight for justice. Rickard: Hmm... alright then! I'll follow you anywhere. I do adore ya, Chief! Death Quotes Trivia *In the continuity of the novel adaptation of Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi by Takayashiki Hide, Rickard's age is given as 23. This is a contrast with his appearance in the games, due to his childlike personality and appearance (specifically his wide eyes, a common trait among the children in the Fire Emblem series). He is most likely in his early teens. *In Shadow Dragon, Rickard is held in a cell that he, being an enemy thief, very well could have opened, impling he was not held against his will, possibly duping his "captors" *In Monshō no Nazo, Rickard has his own theme, composed mostly on the flute. Gallery File:RicardoFE1.png|Rickard's portrait in Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi. File:RicardFE3.gif|Rickard's portrait in Mystery of the Emblem. File:BSRickard.gif|Rickard, as he appears in Akaneia Saga. File:RickardFE12.PNG|Rickard's portrait in Shadow Dragon and Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:TheftPlot.jpg|Rickard plots to rob Akaneia palace in Akaneia Saga. File:RenaRickard.jpg|Rickard speaks with Lena in Akaneia Saga. File:TheEscape.jpg|Rickard escapes Akaneia Palace in Akaneia Saga. File:FE1 Manga Map 17 Cover.jpg|Rickard (along with Julian) as he appears in manga adaptation. File:Merric, Rickard, Julian, Ogma, and Navarre (Memorial Book Archanea Chronicle).jpg|An illustration of Rickard (along with Julian, Merric, Ogma, and Nabarl) that appears in the Fire Emblem: Memorial Book Akaneia Chronicle. Category:Fire Emblem 1 characters Category:Fire Emblem 3 characters Category:Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon characters Category:Playable characters